Harry Potter and the Final Lyoko Frontier
by Anihilus
Summary: A Code Lyoko, HArry Potter and Star Trek: Voyager crossover. Directly afetr HBP, roughly a month after Endgame, and a week after Season 3 of CL JxA, UxY TomXBelanna and of course HarryxGinny DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1: The Beginning

Prolouge

Location: France

After the death of Dumbledore, the Order f the Pheonix have been taking mny losses against VOldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry Potter met with a few students at Hogwarts. His friends Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger, and his girlfriend Ginny Weasly, were standing beside him.

Harry: Since we have taken heavy losses, Hermione decided we should go under cover.

Hermione: We will depart for a school in France. Remember: dont use magic. looks pointedly at Fred & George

Fred: Yes mum 

Hermione: shut up

They journeyed to France, but Harrry thought he saw something, a flash of some current. Then it was gone.

Location: Kadic Academy

ROn; The food here is bad 

JUst across form their table, Jeremie, ulrich, odd, yumi and aelita were trying to figure out XANAs next move.

Aelita: Any sign of xana?

Jeremie: Im launching a scan. Wait i o\dot berlieve it! Lyoko has come back!

Ulrich: What?

Odd: But it was destroyed!

Aelita: We all saw william destroy the COre...

Jeremie: Shh keep ur voices down! u want those new kids to hear us?

Suddenly tthe cafeteria started to shake, doors slammed and were locked.

Jeremie: Xana.

Hermione: points at the lyoko gang those muggles u think they know something?

The shaking stopped.

Jeremie: Huh? did Xana stop?

SUddenly the air grew cold.  
A dark hooded figure approached the cafeteria. Its breath came in a rattle, like it was trying to suck more than air. It seemed to Jeremie that only he, Odd, Yumi, Ulirch, Aelita, and those new students could see it. Then suddenly, everyone experienced something terrible.

Jeremie was five with his father at the hospital, after he was terrivbly injured, Aelita was a little girl being chased by first the Men in Black, then Xana. Ulrich was being chased by things that looked human, but they looked like cybors (A/N: you can guess) Odd was watching his house burn during a fire, and Yumi was hearing her own brother screaming, and she saw for an instant, a Krabe reaching a claw down.

Then what looked like the oldest of the new students stepped foward. He had glasses, and messy dark hair, and had a object in his hand.

Harry concentrated on the image of Voldemort being defeated..

Harry: EXPECTO PATRONUM!

A silver stag erupted from the wand tip and the Dementor scramed.

Hermione: to the Lyoko gang you saw it?

Jeremie: yes. You have a secret, so do we. Can you keep it?

Ron: yes.

End of Prolouge

Chapter One - The Beginning

Ron: So you fight this guy called Xana, in a place called Loco?

Lyoko gang.Harry/Hermione: LYOKO! 

Ron: right.

Harry: The others know we're wizards 

Jeremie: not 4 long.

Hermione: huh?

Jeremie: Return to the past, now.

LATER

Ron: wow hey dont remember.

Ginny: way to point out the obvious... again.

all (except ron): 

Yumi: and u guys fight Lord VOldemort?

Ron: SAY YOU-KNOW-WHO WILL YA?

Harry: Ron, its stupid to be scared of the name!

Jeremie: enuff! get ot the scanners.

all but jeremie: in scanners (well almost)

Jeremie: Transfer... Scanner... Virtualization

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny more or less had the same outffits. THery were dressed int heir witch-and wizard robes, and they each had two wands.

Jeremie: The activated tower is across that ridge

(theyre in the desert sector)

Odd: Jeremie, theres a lot of monsters guarding it!

Aelita: Jeremie... theres a new monster!

Ulrich: Jeremie?

Jeremie: gets virtualoized

All: wow!

Jermie had his glasses, and was dressed in a red shirt with a logo that looked like a starship on it. He had a strange gun on his belt.

Aelita: he looks cute

Jeremie: What is it?

Aelita: nothing she blushes 


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Frontier

Chapter 2: The FInal Frontier

Location: Earth

Stardate: 56200.1

Personal Log of Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise

Stardate 56200.1 It has been some time since the U.S.S Voyager returned home. THe allianced between the United Federation of Planets and the Klinghon Emprie has never been better, and our people are enjoying a new era of peace and prosperity. Together we have sought to build Unity One, the most advanced Starbase in the galaxy. Unity One's sensor array can detect all ships, even cloaked ones, far into the Neutral Zone. We must be vigilant and preserve the peace we have worked so hard to create.

Location: U.S.S. Voyager, on patrol with the U.S.S Enterprise near Unity One.

Janeway: Captain Picard, our systems have been mysteriously shut down then resarted. Can you find the cause of this?

Picard: Nothing explainible, Captain. Tell your crew to be alert, in case such an incident should happen again.

Janeway: THere was a strange symbol that appeared on our monitors. Like an eye, but somehow ominous...

Seven of Nine: Captain Picard, I would hate to interrupt this chat, but we have company.

they see a shimmer right near them

Romulan Warbird uncloaks

Picard: oooo frak! (lightstorm u dont ,ind if i borrow ur words do ya?)

Janeway: Opening a channel. Romulan vessel, this is Captain KAthryn Janeway of the USS Voyager, what is ur purpose in coming here?

Warbird: fires

Janeway: I see ur point. Chakotay

Chakotay: Captain.

Janeway: Bring us to Red Alert, and divert power to the weapons. Leiutandent Paris, preapre to fire.

Paris: Aye, captain.

Belanna: Captain, theres a Federation starship approaching, a Defiant class!

Seven of Nine: THey're hailing.

Janeway: On screen.

A girl wioth pink hair that fell down to her shoulders, and with light-brown eyes, and in the unifrom of a Federation captain was hailing them.

Naia Underwood: Voyager, this is Captain Naia Underwood of the U.S.S Dallas. We are in position.

Paris: your a little late to the party, Captain.

Naia: Nows not the time Tom.

Janeway: Whats your status?

Naia: At red alert, and awaiting furthur instructions.

Picard: Captain Underwood, glad you made it. All shjips focus fire on that warbird. launch a simotaneous spread of phasers and torpeados.

With the Enterprise, the Dallas, and Voyager firing at once, the Romulan Warbird was quickly estinguished. But there troubles were far from over... 


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

Chapter 3: First Contact

Location: Lyoko, Sector 5. 1800 hours (thats 6 pm)

Jeremie: Be on the lookout.

Ulrich: Nothing suspicious jeremie.

Odd: Lets get the data and get outta here!

Aelita: gathering data

Ron: And this is supposed to help... how?

Hermione: Dont u lsiten ron? 

Ron: what?

Hermione: groan ur impossible...

Ginny: Seconded 

Harry: Hopefully we can find where this... xana is.

Ron: And u think xana could be in league with you-know-who?

Hermione: I dont understand.. Xana is a computer... A thing muggles use... why would voldemort want to be friends with xana?

Jeremie: Xanas no ordinary computer virus, hermione. Hes got powers... he can manipulate things.

Harry: WHich is probably why voldemort would want him witht he Death Eaters. Besides they have a common goal, and a common enemy.

Aelita: Its not just that! theres another...

Ginny: screams

Ron: WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?

A figure stood right by the doorway... two actually. They were humanoid, but were nearly covered in armour.

Odd: Who are you?

???: We are the Borg. Prepare to be assimilated! Your biological and technological distinctivness will be added to our own! Your culture will adapt to service ours! Resistance is futile!

Ron: stupefy!

A red beam shot out o his wand and hit the borg. but, a green nimbus encircled it...

Hermione???

Odd: Laser arrow!

no effect

Ulrich: This isnt working!

Jeremie: The borg are adapting... no wonder it isnt working... ill materilize you!

Aelita: Hurry!!!!

Borg: approach and shoot some green bolts of energy

Yumi: AAGH!

Jeremie: Down to 10 points yumi!

Aelita: Energy field!

Borg: gets hit, and it vaporizes

Jeremie: Good job aelita!

Ulrich: takes out hisa sworcd and bashes the other bortg but it doesnt work

Harry: Independimenta! (sp?)

Borg: frozen

Jeremie: Materilization!

LATER

Ron: What were they?

Jeremie: I dont no how 2 tell u guys this... but theyh were borg.

Aelita: u sure?

Jeremie: Yes... now we know what xanas up to. Hes getting... outside help.

Aelita: How come my energy fields worked when nothing else would?

Jeremie: Your energy fields have a specail particle int hem that the Borg cannot adapt to.

Aelita: Wow...

Harry: What about Vol-

Ron: dont!

Harry: -demort! start usin his name alreadyw ill ya? 

Ron: 

Hermione: But what- vanishes

Ron: Hermione! vanishes

Others: vanish

theyre being pulled through a isodementional rift

Ron: WHATS GOING ONNN???

Jeremie: I DONT NO!

All: yelling 


	4. Chapter 4: The finding

Chapter 4: The Finding Janeway: Captain's Log, Supplemental; During our patrol of the Epsilon Theta system, we have found a spacial rift, similar to those of transwarp conduits. Starfleet has asked Voyager to investigate, and if there are Borg in the area, to contact the backup fleet sent by Jean-Luc Picard.

Tuvok: Approaching Epsilon Theta I, captain.

Janeway: On screen.

They saw Epsilon Theta I, it was blue with water and had a few bitsof land here and there, green and fertile. They also saw nine small figures in the dsistance... just flating there in orbit.

Janeway: Mr. Paris, bring us in slwoly. One-quarter impulse.

Paris: One-quarter impule, aye.

Seven: What could be out there?

Tuvok: the logical assumption is that it would have to be sommething small... but its not stellar debris. it seems to be in a shape...

Chakotay: Oh my... there humans!

Janeway: WHAT!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!? they wont survive long. Beam them directly to Sickbay. taps her combadgeI Janeway to the Doctor!

Doctor: Captain. I am recieving the humans now.

Janeway: Are they okay.

Doctor: They are weak from lack of oxygen and unconscious, other than that theyre perfectly healthy.

Janeway: good... who are they?

Doctor: It appears to be about nine adolescent humans, captain.

Tuvok: They could be dangerous.

Seven: Your assumptions are irrelevant mr. Tuvok. IN SICKBAY

The gang stirred and woke up in a brightly lit room with what look like very advanced technology around them. They werre finding it a bit hqard to breathe.

???: Careful. Your lungs have suffered badly, you're lucky we were able to beam you out of there. Another minute and youd have been dead.

Aelita turned to look at the speaker. It was a man, bals except for some hair ont he ssides of his head. He wore a green uniform and was examining her with a strange instrument.

Aeltia: Who are you? where are we?

Doctor: I am the EMH... Emrgency Medical Hologram, but i feel more like a human every day 

Jeremie: Hologram...

Ron: whats a hologram?

Hermione: Its an image that exissts, but doesnt really exsist... sry, thats the best way to explain it 

Doctor: you are on the starship Voyager.

Yumi: ... how did we get here?

Doctor: We are not sure. The captain was patroling the Epsilon THeta system when our scanners picked up an anomoly like a transwarp conduit that the Borg use.

Odd: Borg... had trrouble witht hem too huh?

Doctor: What have you doen to offend the Borg?

Harry: later.

Ron: What year is it?

Doctor: 2346

Harry: We're in the future!  
Jeremie: xana...

Doctor: What?

Ulrich: wheres the captain?

Doctor: On the bridge, she wants you to meet her there.

Aelita: How do we get there?

Doctor: Theres is a turbolift to the right of the sickbay enterance. go in and say "Deck 1, Bridge" you will be taken there.

Ginny: ok.

They went out and sure enough they saw a door, they went into it.

Harry: uhh... Deck 1, Bridge.

Location: The Bridge 1000 hours

Janeway: Have they recovered?

Doctor: yes, theyre ont heir way.

Janeway: Good.

Chakotay: we need to know what happened to them.

door opens

Janeway: Ahh, i see you recovered.

Ron: sees seven who aerre you? what is that tthing?

Hermioe: RON SHUT UP!!!!!!! dont be so rude.

Seven: My designation is Seven of Nine.

Janeway: I am Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Voyager. who are you?

Ron: Ron Weasly...

Hermione: Hermione Granger

Ginny: Ginny Weasly.

Harry: Harry Potter

Odd: Odd Della Robbia

Ulrich: Ulrich Stern

Yumi: Yumi Ishyama

Jeremie: Jeremie Belpois

Aelita: Im aelita hopper.

Janeway: tell me how did u get here?

Aelita: 2 jeremie shuld we tell?

Jeremie: The captain saved our lives... i trust her.

The gang told her about xana, the virus he puit in aelita, the dsicoery that she was human. Then they told her about lyoko, and jhwo threy recrutied william and how william got possessed by xana and destroyed lyoko, adn lyoko mysteriously reappeared three days later. The they told her how they met Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny.

Tuvok: Your story is not logical. How do we no ur not lying?

Janeway: Your from the 21st century... and i thoguht seeing a 36 year older version of me was bad... 

Jeremie: what?

Janeway: Seven years ago, on stardate 48315.6 this ship was transported 70,000 lughtyears across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant. We made it gome... in seven years. At times we didnt htink we would make it. Seven joined the vcrew after about 4 years int he Delta Quadrant. She was once a borg... not anymore. Then an odler version of me came htrough a rift and brought voyager home... she eklilled the Borg Queen... it cost her her life... pauses this xana, he had some borg on lyoko?

Aelita: yes, and we asaw William too.

Jeremie: Aeltia.. ive been thinking... thats nto william... not anymore... william is xana!

Aelita: what?

Jeremie: Whent he schypyzoa possessed william, he was still there... only under xanas control, but since the core was destroyed.. i think that william was destroiyted, but xana kept his body... and now hes a evil virus, and hes made an alliance iwth botht he Borg, and Voldemort... its a dangerous enemy.

Janeway: Dangerous... how did you get xana s an enemy?

Jeremie: Thats xana... he wants to wipe out humanity, and transform the galaxy into his idea of paradise... its in his nature... hes a borg... theres nothing xana wont do to get whaat he wants.

Janeway: but.. he could be anywhere even in... taps combade Janeway to Lieutendent Torres run afull scan of Voyagers systems and report back to me if you finsd anything!

Belanna: Aye captain. 


	5. Chapter 5: Xana

Chapter 5: Xana, new Borg leader, Primary adjunct of Unimatrix 010

Belanna: Torres to bridge, there are no suspicious electrical disturbances in any of the ships systems.

Janeway: Thats all i wanted o hear, janeway out 

Jeremie: Wow, good thinking.

Janeway: When uve been stranded on the other side of the galaxy 4 7 years u learn a few things 

Tuvok: 

Aelita: If xana attacks, we will fight... like we always do.

Harry: Agreed.

Others: Seconded 

Seven: seems a bit troubled

Chakotay: Seven?

Seven: Im sorry i was... distracted... leaves the bridge

MEANWHILE

Xana stood in the chamber of a Borg Cube. Everything was going according to his plan.

Ever since he possessed William through the Schi[izoa on Lyoko, his victory was assured. He destroyed the Core, and took control of William's body. Then he went throught hte Internet, and throughout the world... looking for power.

Then he discovered Voldemort, a being that intrigued him. He was very interested at learning how he had survived that night, when he failed to kill Harry Potter with the powerful Avada Kedavra. They had a common goal and a common enemy.

Then they encountered the Borg.

At first the Borg suprised xana. Beings who were machines like himself, but possessing humanoid vessels. They were like humanoids only in that. Theyre mechanical limbs, and the hive mind was the only difference.

Xana saw the Borg as a powerful assest, and he agreed witht hem at their idea of paradise.

And he entered their minds, and became one of the Collective Mind. They were Borg. He became the new leader since Admiral KAthryn Janeway destroyed the Borg Queen in the Delta QUadrant. He wa sthe primary adjunct of Unimatrix 010, and Voldemort was the Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 09. Nothing could stop them.

Xana: Vessel approaching. Identify.

2 of 19: Vessel identified. Klingon Neghvar.

Xana: Pursure and assimilate!

A Borg Tactical Cube with modifications made by xana himself, uncloaked. Normally the Borg had no use for cloaking technology, but for Xana, it was a neccesity.

Klingon1: A Borg CUbe has uncloaked! this is strange! Borg do not possess cloaking technology.

Klingon Captain: Fire! We shall send these Borg to Grethor.

Klingon2: Sir theyre weapons are too powerful! they will capture us!

Klingon Captain: THen we shall die in glouious battle and WE WILL BE HONOURED IN STO-VO-KOR!

Xana: FIRE!

Cube: fires a tachyon pulse

Klingon Captain: Activate cloaking!

Neghvar: cloaks

Xana: Initiate short range sensor scan

beep

Neghvar: uncloaks by the cubes starboard side

Klingon: FIRE!

A spray of Mark VIII Photon Torpedos fired at the cube, but the Borg adapted.

Xana: Target the weapons and engines. Fire Gravemetric torpedos

Neghvar: disabled

Klignon1: Sir we are recieving a message audio only!

Xana: We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your vessel. Your assimilation is inevitable. Resistance is futile.

Klingon Captain: NEVER!

Cube: fires more torpedos

Klingon Captain: Today... is a good day to die! 


	6. Chapter 6: Hazard Team

Chapter 6: The Hazard Team

Janeway: Well, we have to be prepared, Odd, Jeremie, Ron, you three will join the Hazard Team.

Odd: Hazard Team?

Janeway: An Elite strike force that take dangereous missions. u think u three r up to it?

Odd: Yes sir... ma'am... captain... o whatever 

Janeway: Hazard ops is on deck 4. Lieutendant Alexander Munro will begin holodeck training in an hour.

LATER

Jeremie: Hazard Team?

Ron: This is gunna b awesome 

Odd: i no 

Aelita: Lets hope we dont regret this decision, id hate to find one of us dead...

IN THE MESS HALL

Ulirch: Hey Yumi, can i join you?

Yumi: Sure ulrich 

Ulrich: So, what do you think?

Yumi: Im not sure... but this is nice. It was nicew of Janeway to add us to the crew... ill take some suveniors when we get back.

UlrichL if we do.

Yumi: Ulrich... we will get back.

Ulrich: But if we dont... i want you to know that...

Yumi: Ulrich...

Ulrich: I-

Neelix: So, hows everything

Ulrich: o uhhh its great Neelix... thxs 

Yumi: Ulrich what is it?

Ulrich: I uhh... ill tell you later, i gotta go... check... something...

Yumi: ok... ill see you later.

ON THE HOLODECK

Munro: This holodeck simulation will determine ur positions on the Hazard Team. u ready?

O/J/A/R: Yes sir.

Munro: Computer launch program: Klingon Compound.

The Holodeck became a compound of a Klingon design similar to that of a K'vort class Bird of Prey.

Munro: Ur objective is simple: kill all Romulan forces. Klingon allies will join you.

Jeremie: takes out compression rifle and fires

Odd: gets hit ow keeps firin

Aelita: pulls out phaser and vaporizes 3 romulans

Munro: Computer, freeze program. Vry good, and now lets make this a bit more challenging.

MEANWHILE

Yumi: in her quarters

door beeps

yumi: come in

Ulrich: enters

Yumi: Ulrich... hi

Ulrich: Uhh Yumi...

Yumi: Is this what u wanted to tell me be4?

Ulrich: Yes... yumi... i- 


	7. Chapter 7: Hazard Duty

Chapter 7: Hazard Duty

Ulrich: Yumi... I... love you 

Yumi: I love u 2 ulrich 

they both kiss

LATER

Captains Log: Stardate 56565.1 Starfleet has recieved a distress call from a ship that was apparently under attack by Romulan forces. I am not sure why the Romulans would cross the Neutral Zone and into Federation space so casually. Starfleet has ordered Voyager to go and investigate this matter. The Hazard Team is scheldueled to help the crew of the ship. But i have a sick feeling in myself that this is not what it seems to be

Tuvok: Now entering the Tarovar system

Janeway: Mr. Paris low orbit. Mr. Kim, any sign of Romulan vessels?

Harry Kim: No captain... captain theirs a ship there.

Jeremie: I dont like this...

Aelita: it could be a trap...

Janeway: Hail them.

Tuvok: No response.

Janeway: taps her combadge is the away team ready for transport?

Munro: Yes ma'am. Myself, Odd, Telsia, and Ron are ready.

Janeway: Find out whats going on over there and report back to me. Janeway out.

Ginny: Lowering shields for transport...

Then thje vessel opened fired on Voyager.

Janeway: Red Alert!

Tuvok: Shields are not responding!

A blast shook the deck. Aelita and Jeremie were blown in opposite directions (A/N: Ya htink theyd remember to wear seat belts lol)

Janeway: Damage report!

Kim: Weapons offline... Engines offline...

Tuvok: knocked out

Jeremie: taps combadge bridge to sickbay weve got wounded.

Doctor: beaming him here now.

Janeway: Jeremie take Tuvoks station.

Jeremie: Aye... we're being hailed.

Aelita: O now they want to talk 

Janeway: On screen.

A Cardassian woman appeared with a expression of gloating tirumph on her face. Janeway stared... it couldnt be... but it was...

Janeway: Seska! 

Seska: Suprised to see me captain? notices jeremie and aelita I didnt no starfleet let kids on their ships...

Janeway: What do u want?

Seska: U took away my most prized possession. Im simply returning the favor. PREPARE TO BE BOARDED! ends communication

Aelita: taps combadge Hazard team emergency deploy!

Jeremie: Security, meet me in Cargo Bay 1!

Ginny: taps combadge I encountered weird aliens... they have ridges ont heir faces... what are they?

Janeway: Kazon. A Delta Quadrant race... how did they get here?!?!? How did Seska get here?!?!? taps combadge Munro!

Munro: Captain?

Janeway: Report to the bridge, and bring me a rifle!

MEANWHILE

Aelita: Jeremie, im pinned down in the Cargo Bay!

Warning: Intruder alert, Cargo Bay 1, unauthorized access in sickbay

Kazon: beam in

Aelita: shooting them frantically with an assault rifle

Jeremie: Aelita!

Aelita: JEREMIE HURRY I CANT-

Jeremie: arrives in cargo bay 1 to see aelita fighting at least 6 kazon at once get away from her! fires at kazon with his enhanced compression rifle

Aelita: Be careful they have strong armor!

Jeremie: Aelita stand back! pulls out quantam bburst and fires

A kazon was hit with the quantam burst, which cracked through his protective armor and killed him instantly, four other kazon died from the shockwave, and the last kazon stumbled, allowing aelita to fire at him witht he assault rifle.

Aelita: thx jeremie... 

jeremie: 

MEANWHILE

Unathourized access in turboilift 8a

Odd: Get out of my face! shoots a kazon

Kazon: ARGH! dies

Ulrich: taps combadge odd, yumi, theyr ein sickbay! hurry up!

Odd, yumi, harry, and ron managed to secure sickbay before the patients were hurt.

Doctor: Thanks for ur assistance. Are any of u injured?

Odd: no we're good.

Doctor: Computer deactivate EMH dissappears

MEANWHILE

Munro: fighting the kazon throws a rifle to janeway

Janeway: Thank you Lieutendant.

5 MINUTES LATER

Janeway: The bridge is secure, the intrudsers have been repelled from almost the whole ship.

Harry Kim: Im gunna prevent any more from beaming in.

Hermione: taps combadge Munro hurry! theyre in engineering!

Munro: on my way!

IN ENGINEERING

Hermione: uh oh the warp core is overloading evry1 out!

Evry1 except Munro, Hermione and B'Elanna left the engineering room.

B'Elanna: Status?

Hermione: I think ic an stabilize the warp core but its gunna take a few minutes! cover me, and make sure the kazon dont get to hthe warp core! if one of their bombs go off in here theres gunna be a core breach!

Warning: Warp Core temperature approaching critical levels

A/N: Here are their ranks, just so you know

Jeremie - Security Officer, Hazard Team Technician, Lieutendant.

Aelita - Hazard Team Weapon Specailist, Lieutendant

Odd - Hazard Team second in command, Lieutendant

Ulrich - Hazard Team Demolitionist, Ensign

Yumi - Hazard Team Medic and shuttle pilot, Ensign

Ginny - Transporter Technican, Lieutendant Commander

Harry - Hazard Team Member, Lieutendant

Ron - Hazard Team Sniper, Lieutendant

Hermione - Executive Engineering Officer, Lieutendant Commander 


	8. Chapter 8: Things Fall Apart

Chapter 8: things fall apart

Hermione: its done! 

B'Elanna: Torres to the bridge, the warp core is stablized.

Janeway: Good, im gunna get to the bottom of this... Janeway out.

ON THE BRIDGE

Janeway: Janeway to sickbay, hows Tuvok?

Doctor: he is still knocked out, but he should be fine. At least hes not awake. Vulcans make the worst patients 

Janeway: Good. Janeway out.

Aelita: Who is seska?

Janeway: She was a Cardassian spy on Voyager. I thought we destroyed her and the kazon ship she was on...

Jeremie: Shes hailing.

Janeway: on screen.

Seska: Surrender!

Janeway: How did u get here seska?!? ur dead! 

Seska: No, captian. I was this close to death in that battle. But, i discovered a wormhole... and i went through it, and i left behind antimatter and a bit of debris... it was right under your nose and u didnt see it! I came out here, and i waited... biding my time for my revenge.

Janeway: No seska... lets finish this.

Seska: I dont think ur in a position to-

Janeway: FIRE!

Jeremie: presses a button and a transphasic torpedo hits seskas vessel

Seska: WHAT?!?! 

Kazon: Weapons, shields, and engines are down! I havent seen thatg type of power before!

Seska: Janeway... you may have killed me here, but it is i who shall have the last laugh... in the end! ahahaaah!!! ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT!

Janeway: TOM!

Tom: warp drive is still offline!

Janeway: Belanna i need warp speed in 20 seconds or we're all dead!

Torres: It will take 30 seconds for it to come back online!

Janeway: We dont have 30 seconds!

Torres; I can buy us some time by speeding up the process. int he meantime, are our sheils up?

Janeway: yes but-

Ron: Domnt u have some kind of extra armor or soemthing?

Janeway: o right. anime sweat drop Computer deploy armor.

Ablative armor forms around Voyager

Seska: no... u cant get away! from (well you know) heart... i stab at you!

Janeway: Hurry belanna!

Seska: For hates sake... i spit...mylast breath... at you... dies

Belanna: its back!

Janeway: WARP 9!

they go into warp just as seskas ship explodes 


	9. Chapter 9: The Best of Both Worlds

Chapter 9: Best of Both Worlds

Harry: AAAGH!

Janeway: what is it?

Harry: ... scar...

Ginny: it hasnt hurt for a year now... Harry wut is it?

Harry: Hes angry...

ON A BORG CUBE

Voldemort: You failed me!

Lucius Malfoy: NO MY LORD!

Voldemort: You failed to retrive me the prophecy, AND NOW U FAILED TO FIND AND CAPTURE HARRY POTTER!

Malfoy: My lord, when you transported them here-

Voldemort: It was something i did not anticipate... but now i have learned that Potter IS ON A STARFLEET VESSEL!

Malfoy: I could find-

Voldemort: You are of no use to me...

Malfoy: MY LORD-

Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!

a flash of green light hit malfoy and he crumpled to the ground.

Voldemort: and you... turns to Snape trapped by four drones you have betrayed me!

Snape: Are you going to kill me?

Voldemort: no... i have something else in store for you... to the drones put him in the chamber, and strap him!

Snape: tries to fight

Borg: resistance is futile. drop him on the chamber and strap him

Snape: voldemort... you will be stopped.

Voldemort: With this waves his mechanical limb with this kind of power.. nothing can stop me! We will add your distinctivness to our own!

Voldemort laughed and stuck his assimilation tubes in Snapes neck. He laughed with a grim pleasure at Snapes scream of pain.

Harry yelled as the pain in his scar mde it feel as though his head was about to split in two... and then it stopped. He looked up and Ginny was beside him.

Harry: I just had a vision... he killed Malfoy... and he... did something to Snape... he stuck something in him...

Janeway: Snape is no longer imself... voldemort assimilated him... Snapes one of them now.

Jeremie: It must be horrible...

Aelita: no free will...

Odd: no stomach 

Ulrich: odd 

Tom Paris: How can u think about food at a time like this?

Jeremie: thats odd... hes always hungry.

ON THE CUBE

Voldemort: Tell me... who you are...

Snape: 2 of 17 secondary adjunct of Unimatrix 09.

Voldemort: Good... We will find Potter...

Fenrir Grayback: My lord... to find potter, i suggest we use a more.. ahh... personal approach...

Voldemort: WHat... ahh yes... that will do nicely... cackles evily soon potter will be dead... and then there will be nothing to stop total assimilation...

Borg: We shall assimilate species and achieve perfection. Resistance is futile!

Voldemort: Proceed. Transwarp... now.

Janeway: Set a course for Starbase 12, Mr. Paris.

Kim: Captain theres a vessel coming out of warp... its the Borg!

Tuvok: We are being hailed

We are the Borg. Surrender your vessel and prepare to be assimilated. We will add your biological and technological distinctivness to our own. Resistance is futile!

Janeway: like we havent heard that be4... Red alert.

Harry: staring

Ginny: Harry?

Harry: Its voldemort... hes on there.

voldemort: FIRE!

Janeway: Raise shields.

torpedo hits voyager but is absorbed by the ablative armour

Janeway: FIRE!

A transphasic torpedo nearly missed the cube

Jeremie: That was pure fluke...

Aelita: --

Odd: geta caught in a blast AGH!

Ulrich: odd! bridge to sickbay, medical emergency!

Doctor: Acknowledged. beams odd out

B'Elanna: Captain, these Borg are different...

Janeway: How so?

Seven: These borg are acting under a leader, but are sitll a collective.. it is atypical of them.

Harry P: Captain... its him!

Tuvok: Theyre boarding!

Snape: beams on voyagers bridge We are the Borg!

Harry: Stupefy!

Snape: unaffected i dont think so... Potter.

Ginny: HARRY!!!!!!1

Harry turned around just in time to see a Borg drone grab ginny, knock her out and beam back ot the cube. Snapes lip curled and he to, beamed out.

Harry: GINNY NO!

Janeway: We cant launch our transphasics... they would destory the cube... along with her...

Harry: Permission to go over there nad get her!

Janeway: No harry its too dangerous your not going!

Harry: I must she-

Janeway: THAT IS AN ORDER! 

Harry: ... ginny... 

ON THE CUBE

Giny: Where am i...

Voldemort: Dont you know Weasly?

Ginny: you... what do you want?

Voldemort: havent i made myself clear? i want potter... and you are the perfect target..

Ginny: But... why?

then bvoldemort spoke, but it wasnt just him... ginny heard it like a chorus of metallic voices...

We wish to imporve ourselves. We aill add your biological and technological distinctivness to our own! your culture will adapt to service ours!

Ginny: You really hjave become borg havent you? Harry will defat you with every ounce of stength-

Strength is irrelevant. Resistance is futile!

Voldemort: No weasly... no... approachhes ginny cackling evily

Ginny: screams

Location: U.S.S Voyager just outside the Brecher Rift, Borg Cube in pursuit

Aelita: We have to go over there!

Harry P: Captain.. plz...

Janeway: shes probably assimilated by now!

Harry: DONT SAY THAT! 

Janeway: YOU WOULD HAVE ME LIE?!?!?

Harry: I CANT BELIEVE THAT SHES ONE OF THEM!

Janeway: Mr. Munro

Munro: Yes captain

Janeway: Prepare the Hazard team... send Harry, Jeremie, and Ensign Chang over to the Cube. o and Seven as well.

Harry: what-

Janeway: There may be a chance... however slim, that we can get her out safely...

HArry: Thank you Captain.

Janeway: Seven, being a former Borg will be able to give you an insight as to how they opperate, and she knows a Borg Cube better than anyone else on this ship. Report to the armory, then to Asterometrics.

Location: Deck 8 Astrometrics

Seven tapped a button on the console and a holo-schematic of the Cube appeared.

Seven: We will beam in here, just below the Borg Central Plexus. there is an assimilation chamber there and also a dampening field. Once we beam in, we will locate and if possible get Lieutendant Weasly out of there, and beam back. Lietuendant Commaner Belpois will then place detpacks around the structure and the generator, he will beam out and activate the detpacks from Voyager.

Munro: Report to the transporter room. Dismissed.

Location: Transporter room

Aelita: Good luck jeremie...

Jeremie: Thank u aelita... i promise ill come back...

Aelita: you must come back... i cant bear to think of you dead... or worse...

Munro: We are ready to transport

Aelita: she still has her eyes on jeremie ... energizing...

Location: Borg Cube

Seven: They wont attack till they consider us a threat.

Harry: o thats reassuring 

Jeremie: Theyre regenrating now... shouldnt be a problem.. lets just move quietly...

they moved silently through the vessel, but at each turn they expected to see a Borg coming at them, red beams glaring in their faces

Jeremie: Theres ginny!

Harry looked and he saw ginny she was trapped by four drones, and theyre were... they were...

Harry: GET AWAY FROM HER U METAL MONSTERS! 

Jeremie: Belpois to Voyager, beam her out HURRY!!!!

Tuvok: There is too much interference.

Jeremie: STUPID DAMPENING FIELD! takes out I-Mod

Harry: pulls out his I-Mod and starts shooting the Borg

Borg: fall and vaporize

Jeremie: Wow never seen him that angry.

Harry: Ginny... plz wake up!

Ginny: ...

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, but Harry somehow new that it was too late. Both eyes regarded him with no expression, a red gleaming light was flashing at him...

Harry quickly jumped back Ginny slowly rose...

Ginny: stares at each of them in turn

Seven: Seven of Nine to Voyager... we're too late. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle for Earth

Author Note: To make a long story short, i now think it wa s bad idea to put Hp in this.

Synponisis: Harry manages to save Ginny from the Borg, and kills voldemort. then hey are transported back to hogwarts and back tot heir normal lives... but meanwhile, in the future, in 2396, an older Aelita Hopper, and a older Yumi Ishyama, go back in time to resolve some issues. those being Jeremies, and Ulrichs deaths, and Odds assimilation at the hands of Xana. The older aelita, yumi, and crew of the USS Enterprise NCC 1701-G travel back in time. Aelita has a confrontation with her older self, as the battle for Earth draws ever closer...

Aelita: Why are you doing this though?

Older Aelita: Dont you get it? its to save the future.

They were in Captain Aelita Hopepr's ready room. The younger aelita was appalled by her odler self's words.

Aelita: I dont think so... i think its about revenge!

Older Aelita: What?

Aelita: Its simple! Jeremie dies, you want revenge! i know, i would want to avenge him, but not to the point of foolishness!

Older Aelita: Foolishness? I loved him, as you love him now! whats so foolish?! now if u excuse me i have important work to do.

Aelita: ooo i am sorry! i shouldve realized of course! Captain Ahab has to hunt her whale!

Older Aelita: This is not about revenge!

Aelita: LIAR!

Older Aelita: ITS ABOUT SAVING HUMANITY!

Aelita: HOPPER BLOW UP THE FRAKING SHIP!!

Older Aelita: NOOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOO!! bashes a glass frame shattering it

Aelita: gasps

Older Aelita: I will not sacrifice the Enteprise... not to the Borg. not while im in command. They invade our space... and we fall back... they assimilate entire worlds... and we fall back. Not here! the line must be drawn! THIS far no farther! and i... will make them PAY FOR WHAT THEYVE DONE!

Aelita: You sicken me...

Older Aelita: Just go...

Aelita: returns to Voyager

Tom: Captain, starfleet has engaged the borg.

Janeway: Put it on audio

..._Anderson to the Endavor standby to engage...Defiant to Bozeman fall back to position 1... acknowledged... we have it in visual range a Borg fleet headed on course 01 mark 4. Speed warp nine point garbled noise We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctivness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile. garbled noise all units open fire... remodulate shields... warp core breach all hands abandon ship! we need help! GAH HELP THEYVE BOARDED WE'RE BEING-_

Janeway shut off the comm.

Tom: The Enterprise E is hailing.

Picard: You heard?

Janeway: yes..

On the Enteprise G, the older aelita was going over her younger selfs words. she got up, and walked to the bridge.

Older Aelita: All hands, this is the Captain. I know i was asking a great deal of you to attempt this.. now i must ask a little more. we will not be emerging from this battle, victorious or not. But we will give them a fight to remember! Let us make sure that history never forgets the name... Enteprise.

Aelita: looks like my old spirit is back...

Older Aelita: About before... im sorry.

Aellita: smiles

Janeway: Red Alert.

Older Aelita: All hands to battlestations

Picard: ENGAGE!

the three ships jumped to warp.

At Earth, the borg fleet steadily advanced, and the federation forces were falling...

Suddenly, many klingon and romulan ships decloaked... to help the federation against the borg, and then Voyager, and the two Enterprises were there.

Among the Borg vessels there was one very large borg tactical cube. This was a Fusion cube, comprise dof 8 borg tactical cubes and ufsed witht he Collective Hub, it was a beast of mass destruction.

Worf: Sir we are being hailed by the fusion cube.

Xana: Jean-Luc Picard. You cannot hope to win.

Picard: Who are you...

(A/N: Xanas face is in shadows)

Xana: YOu should know. We are as one Picard..

Jeremie: Xana...

Xana: In your timeline, Belpois...

Picard: It cant be...

slowly xana stepped out of the shadows... his face a mirror of picards.

Xana: I am... Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile. Your life as it has been is over. From this time foward, you will service... us.


End file.
